


Covert Parenting

by mochegato



Series: Covert Jasonette [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daddy Jason, Daddy Jason Todd, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Jasonette, MariBat, Mominette, Mommy Marinette Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochegato/pseuds/mochegato
Summary: Jason and Marinette are getting ready for Adrien and Duke's wedding while taking care of their kids and their kids' worries
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Series: Covert Jasonette [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908970
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	Covert Parenting

“Oh shit, we lost Rosie!” Jason looked around frantically, lifting up cushions and pillows and craning his neck behind the couch. “Dev, where is your sister?”

“We didn’t lose Rosie.” Marinette answered calmly, putting the last pins in her hair as she walked out of the bathroom. “She’s playing with dinosaurs in the tub. And don’t curse in front of the kids.”

Jason fell into the arm chair and breathed a sigh of relief. He suddenly lurched up, looking around frantically again. “Where did Dev go?”

“He’s hiding under the couch,” Jaime reported, not looking up from his Switch game.

“Jay!” Dev yelled at him, crawling out from under the couch. “You weren’t supposed to tell him.” He stomped back to his room. Jaime rolled his eyes and kept playing his game.

“Dev,” Jason called after him. “It’s okay, Dev.” They heard a door slam. Jason sighed and gave Jaime a disappointed look. “You know he hates when you do that.”

Jaime huffed. “You asked. I answered. I don’t know why I’m getting in trouble here.”

“Shit! Where kitty go?” Catherine waddled into the living room.

Marinette froze. Jason froze. Jaime looked up from his game with huge eyes before he curled over on himself cackling. “Oh, you’re so dead, Jase.”

Jason mock glared at him before turning to Marinette with wide innocent eyes. “That wasn’t me. I didn’t teach her that!” he defended himself pointing to Catherine.

There was nothing mock about the glare Marinette shot at Jason. She swooped over to pick up Catherine. “Catherine, Sweetie, where did you learn that word?”

Catherine perked up, “Mama!”

Marinette looked at Catherine confused for a few moments, shooting another glare at Jason’s raucous laughter. “Mama taught you what word, Sweetie?” she asked gently.

“Kitty! Mama say kitty lots.” Catherine lifted up her little hands to squish Marinette’s face. Suddenly her eyes got huge and worried. “Kitty! Where Kitty?”

“Okay, let’s look for Kitty together. But, Catherine, who taught you the other word?”

Catherine looked at her mom questioningly. “Other?”

“Yes,” Marinette started to explain. She opened her mouth to ask about ‘shit’, but quickly closed it. She didn’t want to say the word again and have Catherine keep saying it. Instead she gave Jason a dirty look and pointed an accusatory finger at him. “You did this and you’re going to pay for it.”

Jason shot her a devilish smirk. “Really? Is that a promise? We getting a baby sitter tonight?”

“Eww. Guys we’re right here,” Jaime groaned, throwing his head back in disgust. 

“Yeah, and how do you think Catherine got ‘right here’?” Jason shot back. “And while we’re at it, let’s talk about why _your_ first instinct was to go dirty?” He raised an eyebrow at the young teenager.

“I’m a teenager, not one of them.” He vaguely motioned toward his adopted siblings. “I’ve heard of sex.”

“Oh good. That should make the talk Jason was going to have with you go much easier.” Marinette threw in from her crouched position peering under the couch. Jason and Jaime both paled rapidly. She looked at their expressions and started laughing. “Americans! Such a puritanical approach to sex.” She stopped to consider what she said. “Kind of surprising coming from you, Jase.” She smirked at him and grabbed his ass as she passed by him.

Jason blushed deeply. He was opening and closing his mouth quickly, trying to think of a response but all his words had disappeared. Jaime groaned again and got up. “That’s it! I’m leaving. I can’t believe you people.”

“Jaime, can you help look before you leave?” Marinette asked distractedly.

“Whatever,” he answered annoyed.

Jason watched him as he left and sighed again. Nobody told him parenting was 90% sighing, though he supposed he probably should have figured that out from observing Bruce. He turned his attention to the task at hand and started pulling apart cushions again. If Catherine didn’t have her Kitty, nobody would have any peace and they definitely were going to have trouble getting ready on time, which was going to put everyone in a bad mood. “When’s the last time we saw it?”

Marinette sighed, scrunching her face in concentration trying to run through their schedule yesterday. “The last I remember was at the fittings with the boys.”

Jason nodded. “Okay, so maybe it’s at the studio?”

“Maybe… I don’t think so but… maybe at the manor?” She worried her lower lip trying to put the pieces together. “Probably not considered acceptable to use Lucky Charm, huh?” She gave him a pleading look.

Jason chuckled but shook his head. “Definitely seems like something Tikki would frown upon.” He shot a look over to the bookshelf and caught Tikki’s exasperated look. “Literally,” he chuckled.

“Did we leave it in the car?” she asked desperately.

Jason reached over and put his hands on Marinette’s shoulders to ground her. “Mari, we will find it. It might just take a little bit of teamwork. Why don’t we have Stephanie swing by the Studio on her way to the manor? And we’ll have someone check the manor. And I’ll look in the car in a minute after we look around here a bit more. Okay?” 

Marinette looked in his eyes and took a deep breath. After a few seconds she calmed down and nodded at him. “Right. Okay. Right. Teamwork. It has to be somewhere.” He smiled and kissed her forehead. “We just need to find it well before the ceremony because otherwise she won’t take a nap and there’s no way we’ll get her in her dress or walk down the aisle or smile for pictures, let alone be quiet through the ceremony. And then Adrien and Duke are going to be so upset we ruined their special day and never speak to us again.”

Jason looked at her skeptically. “How much of that do you think will actually happen.”

Marinette quirked her head to the side and stared at the ceiling as she thought it through. “Everything up to Adrien and Duke being upset. Maybe just frustrated.”

Jason nodded with a smile. Marinette still spiraled occasionally, but she had gotten much better at pulling herself out of it over the past few years. Preparations for the wedding had taken its toll on her emotions though. The past few weeks as the wedding approached, she’d been significantly more emotional than usual, but not nearly as bad as the grooms. Jason shuddered thinking about the spiral Duke had gone into when the flowers Adrien wanted weren’t going to be available or the panic Adrien had felt when the customized ring he ordered got held up. 

“She won’t disrupt the service,” he assured her. “I promise you. We won’t let her.” Marinette gave him a skeptical look. “I’m just saying chloroform is a thing,” Jason answered with a smirk. “And there’s plenty in the manor.”

Marinette rolled her eyes but laughed in spite of herself until she felt a hug on her leg. “Find Kitty?” Catherine asked hopefully.

Marinette sighed and patted Catherine’s back. “Hey Jaime and Dev, can you guys look for Kitty in your rooms, please?” She called back.

“It isn’t in my room,” Dev answered, finally coming back to the living room.

“I don’t know where the stupid cat is,” Jaime yelled back. Marinette and Jason looked back toward his room with matching surprised faces. 

Catherine’s face scrunched up and her mouth opened wide as she started crying loudly. She reached up for Marinette to pick her up. Marinette frowned sympathetically at her and picked her up, patting her back and rocking her. “Jay said Kitty stupid,” she repeated over and over again between sobs.

“I know. I’m sorry, baby. Jay is upset right now. He doesn’t mean it,” Marinette cooed at her.

“Jay said Kitty stupid,” Catherine repeated again like she hadn’t heard Marinette at all. 

“Why is Kit Cat crying?” Rosie asked wandering over from the bathroom.

Marinette gave Jason a pointed look and gestured with her head toward Jaime’s room. Jason sighed and nodded. He kissed Catherine on the head, picked Rosie up with another kiss on the head, and placed her on the couch next to where Marinette and Catherine had just sat, before he made his way to Jaime’s room. Marinette patted the sofa on the other side of her for Dev. Dev rolled his eyes but cuddled up to Catherine. 

“Catherine feels sad because someone used not nice words about Kitty,” Marinette explained to Rosie.

Rosie nodded at the explanation. She leaned in close to Catherine and added herself to the hug. “I like Kitty, Kit Cat.”

Catherine sniffled but looked over to Rosie with a small smile. “Thank you, Rosie. That was really nice to try to help your sister,” Marinette whispered to her.

<><><><><>

“You want to talk about what just happened?” Jason asked, leaning cross armed against Jaime and Catherine’s bedroom door frame.

“Your daughter lost her stupid stuffed animal and now we’re all stopping what we were doing to find it.” Jaime grunted without looking up.

“Is that what you think happened?” Jason asked delicately.

“That’s what I know happened,” he sneered.

“Okay, first your words really hurt _your brother_ and _your sister_. Dev trusts you when he doesn’t trust almost anyone. And Catherine looks up to you like a hero. You’re her big brother. You mean the world to her and you called her favorite thing stupid.” Jaime kept looking down, refusing to make eye contact with Jason. “Second, we didn’t make you stop doing what you were doing. We asked you to help _your sister_ feel better. Third, we didn’t choose her happiness over yours. Your happiness is just as important as hers.”

Jaime looked up at Jason shocked. “I didn’t… I didn’t say you did.”

“No,” Jason conceded, “but you thought it and I needed you to know. You are just as important to us. I know it seems like the littler kids get more attention, and they probably do because they need more watching. They can’t do as much for themselves as you can. But, that doesn’t mean we value them more than you.”

“Yeah,” Jaime scoffed looking down again. “You _value_ me more than your blood daughter.”

“You need to spend less time with Damian.” Jason shook his head. “You think Bruce loves Dick or Tim less than Damian?”

Jaime thought about it and finally decided he didn’t. He looked up at Jason, still keeping his head down. “Yeah, that’s right.” Jason nodded at him. “Can I come in?”

Jaime shrugged but moved to make room for him on the bed. Jason plopped on the bed next to him. “Adopted isn’t a synonym for lesser. We love you. We aren’t going anywhere and neither are you. You’re ours. We chose you. We wanted you because of who you are; your head and your heart. That won’t change. You’ll change. Probably a lot. But our love won’t. Even when you go through your asshole period, which, if you’re like me is going to last _years_.”

“So how long has your phase been going on for now?” Jaime asked with a smirk.

“Oi! Watch it smartass,” Jason laughed pulling him into a hug. “But we’re still going to love you, yeah?”

“Yeah, okay. Whatever,” Jaime answered in poorly disguised apathy and hugged him back.

<><><><><>

“Please God tell me you found Kitty,” Jason begged Alfred in a desperate whisper.

Alfred shook his head sadly. “Sorry Master Jason, we were not able to find it.”

Jason groaned silently. Catherine had been an emotional mess all day because of that damn stuffed animal. No other stuffed animal would do. It had to be _that_ stuffed cat. Not just any stuffed cat. _That_ damned cat.

Stephanie bounded up behind him and jumped on his back holding up Kitty in front of him. “Who’s your favorite sister ever?”

“You found it!” he exclaimed, the relief evident on his face. He grabbed the stuffed animal like it was an immortality elixir.

“No. But I did find a new one. They call it a ‘spare’ apparently, according to the cashier anyway. Always have a spare for their favorite stuffed animal or blanket, just in case.” She shrugged at him.

Jason stared at her incredulously. “God I hope she doesn’t notice.” He started speed walking to Marinette and the kids. He turned as he walked out of the room. “You! You’re the favorite currently.” She winked and shot finger guns at him. Favorite was hard to obtain with Adrien and Dick around.

“Look what Aunt Stephanie found!” He grinned victoriously as he joined his family. He showed the stuffed animal to Catherine who grabbed it quickly and hugged it tight. “Kitty!”

Marinette eyed the stuffed animal and gave Jason a questioning look. He shrugged and held a finger up to his lips.

“Ah, you’ve arrived.” Damian walked down the stairs seemingly to pass through unaware of their presence, but Marinette could see the glint in his eyes when he saw the kids.

“Uncle Damian!” Dev, Rosie, and Catherine called out excitedly. Dev and Rosie ran to give him a hug, which he permitted with a roll of his eyes but a smile on his face.

“Good afternoon, Todd spawns.” He patted them on their heads. “I found this last night and I thought Catherine might like to have it back.” He held up Kitty for her.

“Damian, you found it!” Marinette exclaimed excitedly. “Thank you so much! Catherine what do you say?”

“Thank you,” Catherine said dutifully, still staring at the stuffed animals in her hand. “Two Kittys, Mama!”

Marinette smiled at her. “Yep, two Kittys now. Isn’t that great?”

Catherine scrunched her face staring at the new stuffed animal. She held it out away from her. “Not Kitty.”

Damian smirked at her. “That’s right. It’s a usurper Kitty,” he mock sneered at the stuffed animal.

“’Super Kitty,” Catherine tried to imitate his sneer and dropped the usurper Kitty.

Damian laughed loudly and reached out to ruffle her hair. His wrist was caught by Marinette before he could make contact, “You mess up her hair before the wedding and you’ll lose the ability to use that arm for a week,” she hissed at him. Damian rolled his eyes but retracted his hand.

“Hey Catherine?” Jaime came up beside her. Catherine hid her face in Marinette’s chest. She hadn’t spoken to Jaime since the earlier incident. “Can I keep Super Kitty?” he asked picking up the duplicate Kitty and hugging it to his chest. “I would really like to have matching Kittys.” 

Catherine perked up immediately and started bouncing in Marinette’s arms. “Matchy matchy! Yay. Look Mama. Jay Kitty and Kitty Cat Kitty.”

Marinette looked over to Jaime with a huge smile and back to Catherine. “Yes you do. That is so cool!”

“If you are ready, I can show you where we are supposed go until the wedding,” Damian offered.

“We’ll be right there if you can take the kids, please,” Marinette asked.

“Of course,” Damian nodded to them and reached out to take Catherine’s hand.

Catherine wiggled out of Marinette’s hold and onto the floor to meet him. Jaime bumped affectionately into Dev’s shoulder and took Rosie’s hand as they started following Damian. 

“Oh, Jaime?” Marinette called after him. He turned back to her with a curious gaze. She smiled at him and walked over to hug him. “I’m proud of you for everything you do and try to do.” She gave him a kiss on the head.

He looked up at her with watery eyes. “Yeah, okay,” he said shakily.

“Come on Jay,” Rosie urged him, pulling him to follow Damian like the rest of the kids were. They were trailing after him like ducklings, making Marinette smile at the image. Jason came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her close. “Okay we got rid of them, let’s find a bedroom,” he whispered in her ear.

She giggled and snuggled further into his embrace. “Did you ask him to do that when you talked to him?”

“Nope,” Jason denied. “I talked about how much the other kids look up to him and how much we love him.” He smirked. “Ninja parenting. You think I’m working on one issue with one kid, but really I’m working on all the issues with all of them. Wahahaha. And you never even saw me coming.”

Marinette almost started crying from laughing so hard. When her laughter died down, she turned in his arms and cupped his face stroking his cheek. She pulled him down to give him a slow, lingering kiss. She pulled away slightly, taking a beat before opening her eyes to look at him lovingly through her lashes. “You’re so amazing.”

He preened at her praise and smiled softly at her. He pulled her closer to kiss her again. “Just trying to live up to you. I love you so much.”

“Kit Cat come back!” They heard Rosie yell from down the hallway. 

Marinette laughed but Jason gave an exasperated sigh. “I can’t believe that nickname stuck. We should have nipped that in the bud immediately.”

She hummed noncommittally. “You could have tried, but all their nicknames have stuck; Rosebud, Devolution, MJB. Maybe you’ll have better luck with this one, but now that they’re going to be a team on it, it’s going to be even harder to stop.”

“Oh yea of little faith.” He grinned at her until he processed her words and his smile dropped. “This one?” He looked down at her belly and back up to her eyes. She grinned brightly at him and nodded. His eyes lit up and he gently laid his hand on her belly, a gentle, reverent smile formed on his lips. “We’re going to have another baby. The kids are going to be so excited.”

“Until this little one starts stealing toys,” she giggled before sighing. “And there are fights over toys and attention and space and no sleep and God, the morning sickness…”

“Yeah,” he gently pulled her into his chest and rested his head on hers. “But your boobs are going to get so _big_.”

She pulled back to see his mischievous smile and slapped him playfully with a roll of her eyes. “We’ll figure it out together,” he whispered confidently touching his forehead to hers and kissed her gentle and loving.

“As a family,” she nodded in agreement. “We can take on anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again… mostly just an excuse to write daddy Jason. So I’m thinking Jaime 13, Dev 8, Rosie 5, and Catherine 2. Dev and Rosie are blood siblings and were adopted together. And Jaime and Catherine share a room because Dev and Rosie felt safer sharing a room when they were first adopted. MJB stands for Mini Jay Bird.


End file.
